Wallace Langham
|birthplace = Fort Worth, Texas |family = James Langham Sunni Langham Melissa Voyagis Alex Langham Chloe Langham Laura Langham Karey Richard |yearsactive = 1985-present }} James Wallace Langham II is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as David Hodges in the hit crime drama series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biography Langham was born on March 11, 1965, at Fort Worth, Texas, to Sunni and James Langham. Little is known about his childhood, including which schools he went to and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Langham started his acting career in 1985, when he was cast as Babe in the anthology series CBS Schoolbreak Special. Langham earned his first major recurring role in 1986, when he was cast as Mark Ratner in the sitcom Fast Times. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as iZombie, Castle, Transcendence, The Larry Sanders Show, The Social Network, Longmire, Beware the Batman, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Draft Day, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Monk, The Twilight Zone, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Langham portrayed Mr. X, the mysterious CEO of Peakstone PMC, in the Season Thirteen episode "Killer App". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Killer App" (2017) TV episode - Mr. X *Good Behavior (2017) - Stephen *Longmire - 2 episodes (2017) - Brian O'Keane *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Henry *Manhunt: Unabomber (2017) - Louis Freeh *Bob (2017) - Bob *Doubt (2017) - Harrison Weiss *Grey's Anatomy (2017) - Doctor Steve Corridan *Rosewood (2016) - Duncan Jacott *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2016) - Tom Metcalfe *LBJ (2016) - Arthur Schlesinger *Spaceman (2016) - Bruce Lindsay *War Dogs (2016) - Vegas X Supplier *iZombie (2016) - Doctor Alan Benway *Mike & Molly (2016) - Robert *Scream Queens (2015) - Mr. Putney *Casual (2015) - Ian *CSI: Immortality (2015) - David Hodges *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 249 episodes (2013-2015) - David Hodges *Castle (2015) - Doctor Van Holtzman *Taken 3 (2014) - Mike *Beware the Batman - 7 episodes (2013-2014) - Lonnie "Anarky" Machin/Weapons Buyer/Thug (voice) *AJ's Infinite Summer (2014) - Danny/Guard (voice) *Buttwhistle (2014) - Mr. Confer *Draft Day (2014) - Pete Begler *Transcendence (2014) - Doctor Strauss *Nikki & Nora: The N&N Files - 2 episodes (2014) - Carl Mottenberg *Rain from Stars (2013) - Andy *Drop Dead Diva - 2 episodes (2013) - Lester Tuttle *Somewhere Slow (2013) - Paul *Freeloaders (2013) - Swedish Car Enthusiast *Hitchcock (2012) - Saul Bass *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Warren *Easy to Assemble - 6 episodes (2009-2011) - Bjorn Eppstein *9ine (2011) - Physician *The Social Network (2010) - Peter Thiel *The Bannen Way (2010) - Surveillance Tech *Glenn Martin DDS (2009) - Doctor Gary Ross (voice) *Monk (2009) - Steven DeWitt *Triumph of Spärhusen (2009) - Björn Epstein *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Tyler/DNAlien #2 (voice) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) - Orm/Ocean Master (voice) *Growing Op (2008) - Bryce *The Great Buck Howard (2008) - Dan Green *The Key (2007) - Unknown Character *The Batman (2006) - Basil "Clayface II" Karlo (voice) *I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) - Claude Clochet *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) - Kirby *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005) - Man in Bathroom *Medium - 2 episodes (2005) - Alan *Hot Night in the City (2004) - Jack *The West Wing (2004) - Terry Anders *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels' (2004) - Jay Bernstein *Good Morning, Miami (2003) - Ken *Miss Match (2003) - Lucas *Las Vegas (2003) - Julian Kerbis *Sex and the City (2003) - Willy *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Three's Company' (2003) - Jay *Daddy Day Care (2003) - Jim Fields *Rubbing Charlie (2003) - Unknown Character *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Charlie Stickney *Mission Hill - 13 episodes (1999-2002) - Andy French (voice) *Inside Schwartz (2001) - A.J. *Sister Mary Explains It All (2001) - Aloysius Benheim *On Edge (2001) - Jimmy Hand *What About Joan - 21 episodes (2000-2001) - Mark Ludlow *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - 2 episodes (2000) - Care-bots/Smoltz (voice) *Veronica's Closet - 67 episodes (1997-2000) - Josh Blair *The Outer Limits - 2 episodes (2000) - Daniel Faraday *Daydream Believers: The Monkees' Story (2000) - Don Kirshner *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (2000) - Prince Bobby/Fish (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Sven (voice) *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) - Flotter T. Water III *The Larry Sanders Show - 89 episodes (1992-1998) - Phil *F/X: The Series (1997) - Levi Chase *Grace Under Fire (1997) - Eric Spencer *Michael (1996) - Bruce Craddock *ER (1996) - Doctor Melvoin *NewsRadio - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Stewart/Jeff *God's Lonely Man (1996) - Rick *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) - Unknown Character (voice) *Dave's World (1994) - Neil *Madman of the People (1994) - Davis *Murder, She Wrote (1993) - Todd Merlin *Life Goes On (1992) - John Hemingway *WIOU - 14 episodes (1990-1991) - Willis Teitlebaum *Vital Signs (1990) - Gant *Murphy Brown (1990) - Michael *21 Jump Street (1990) - Poole *Martians Go Home (1989) - Voyeur Martian (credited as Wally Ward) *Matlock (1989) - Dennis Austin (credited as Wally Ward) *A Deadly Silence (1989) - Jimmy Pierson, Jr. (credited as Wally Ward) *The Chocolate War (1988) - Archie (credited as Wally Ward) *Under the Boardwalk (1988) - Backwash (credited as Wally Ward) *The Invisible Kid (1988) - Milton McClane (credited as Wally Ward) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1987) - Paul Hendler *The Twilight Zone (1987) - Nelson Baxley (credited as Wally Ward) *Our House - 2 episodes (1987) - Chris Houston (credited as Wally Ward) *Combat High (1986) - Perry Barnett (credited as Wally Ward) *Soul Man (1986) - Barky Brewer (credited as Wally Ward) *Thunder Run (1986) - Paul (credited as Wally Ward) *Fast Times - 7 episodes (1986) - Mark Ratner (credited as Wally Ward) *Children of the Night (1985) - Kevin (credited as Wally Ward) *Weird Science (1985) - Art (credited as Wally Ward) *The Best Times (1985) - Bill Skeezac (credited as Wally Ward) *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1985) - Babe (credited as Wally Ward) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors